1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical assemblies, and, more particularly, to adaptable electrical tubing assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical tubing assembly is used to carry electrical conductors from one location to another and protect the electrical conductors from damage caused by mechanical contact such as may occur during impact or vibration. It is known to provide electrical convoluted tubing to carry electrical conductors from one location to another. Electrical convoluted tubing typically includes a plurality of generally parallel, annular convolutions, which allow the tubing to be flexed as it extends from one location to another. The tubing may include a longitudinal split along one side thereof allowing the electrical conductors to be inserted or removed therefrom.
To prevent the convoluted tubing from being physically damaged and thereby possibly damaging the electrical conductors therein, it is also known to carry the convoluted tubing within a rubber grommet positioned within a cut-out in a mounting bracket. For example, electric motors, engines, household appliances, etc. may include mounting brackets for carrying rubber grommets. The grommet is a separate piece, which is first inserted into a cut-out in the mounting bracket. Thereafter, it is necessary to affix the convoluted tubing to the grommet. A problem with this type of assembly is that often times the tubing may be of considerable length to extend between the desired termination locations. It is difficult to handle the tubing when affixing it to the grommet, which results in considerable time being expended to run the electrical conductors from one location to another. Moreover, it is not uncommon to damage the convoluted tubing as a result of the axial force applied thereto trying to attach the tubing to the grommet. Because of these difficulties, it is fairly common to first run the electrical conductors through the various grommets and then merely cut the convoluted tubing to extend between the grommets without going through the grommet. Electrical conductors may therefore be exposed at locations adjacent to the grommets, allowing the conductors to be physically damaged and possibly causing an electrical shorting condition. Long electrical conductors are also frequently damaged through handling around metal enclosures with this assembly method.
Another problem with a tubing assembly, as described above, is that the one or more electrical conductors typically exit the open ends of the tubing, near a location where the corresponding electrical component, to which the electrical conductors are attached, is positioned. It is thus possible for water, dirt or other foreign matter to enter the tubing at the ends thereof The tubing thus does not form an integral assembly with the electrical conductors carried thereby, but rather merely functions to protect the electrical conductors from physical damage as the conductors extend from one termination location to another.
Electrical tubing may be hermetically sealed on each end to prevent dirt and moisture from invading the tubing. However, hermetically sealing of electrical tubing makes it impossible or at least difficult to reseal the tubing after electrical conductors are modified or replaced.
What is needed in the art is a tubing assembly which is adaptable yet hermetically sealed and which may be sold as a preassembled and hermetically sealed unit or as components which may be easily configured and hermetically sealed, thereby reducing assembly costs and inhibiting physical damage to electrical conductors.
The present invention provides an electrical tubing assembly with an electrical component, such as an electrical connector, plug, etc. at either end thereof, which is associated with electrical conductors passing through the tubing and an overmolded pass-through connector; the combination of the electrical component and pass-through connector hermetically sealing each end of the tubing.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an electrical assembly, including at least one electrical conductor, a flexible tubing having an end, an inner surface and an outer surface, the tubing loosely carrying at least one electrical conductor therein, a pass-through connector disposed on the end, the pass-through connector having a peripheral surface which is in continuous, intimate physical contact with at least the inner surface or the outer surface, the at least one electrical conductor passing through the pass-through connector and an electrical component connected to the pass-through connector, the electrical component electrically connected with the at least one electrical conductor.
An advantage of the present invention is that a conventional tubing, such as a convoluted or spiraled tubing is easily and inexpensively transformed into a hermetically sealed assembly for conveying electrical power and/or signals from one point to another.
Another advantage is that the electrical connector or plug is hermetically sealed with the respective end of the tubing using one of a multiplicity of interconnection techniques.
Yet another advantage is that the electrical assembly can be easily reconfigured.
A further advantage is that the electrical components on the ends of the tubing may be replaced without compromising the hermetic seal.
In still another advantage is that overmolding is standardized on the ends of the tubing.